


From beginning to end 至始至终11

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [12]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终11

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局

Loki这一夜做了一个很长很美的梦，他梦到了家乡的旧庄园，以及庄园后山坡上的那棵大榕树。他坐在上面可以看到整个庄园的景色以及远处因日出而染红的云霞，Fandral之前的位置上现在已空无一人，但Loki却出奇的感到安心，貌似有一种无形的暖意正包裹在的身体周围.......

海鸥在窗边拍打翅膀的声音惊醒了Loki的梦境，缓缓睁开眼正对上与他相拥而眠Thor的睡颜，这感觉与之前在阿斯加德号上醒来时的完全不同，那时他愤怒而且懊悔，但现在却因为对方的存在而乎意料的很有安全感。内心中有一个声音正在怂恿着Loki又往对方的面容前更凑近了一些，Thor身上那淡淡的琥珀味道从鼻腔进入Loki的身体里，让他全身都貌似飘在云端上一般，然后在暖暖的怀抱里再次入梦。

等Thor醒来的时候已经临近中午，在他还没睁开眼的时候就可以清晰闻到Loki身上水莲香气的味道，他心满意足的收紧怀抱对方的手臂，让两具身体贴得更紧密些。甚至看着Loki窝在自己怀里的睡颜，都能让Thor的下身再次起了反应，然后温柔的吻到对方醒来又纠缠在一起运动了一番

 

====  
在曙光女神号上最好的一点就是你可以足不出户（套房）就能买到所有你想要的一切。全程消费的账单都会在旅程结束后邮寄到客户的公司或者家中，而更为优质的客户还可以常年挂账。此时身穿黑色浴袍的Loki在门口接过服务生送来的商品，他为Thor从内到外购买了全新的礼服与皮鞋。虽然这船上应有尽有但服装样式缺乏的问题他也只能睁只眼闭只眼，要是执着到太过挑剔，那么Thor可能这一整天都要呆在房间里了

“你简直太贴心了”Thor赞美着Loki，早上起来不仅为他包扎好了手上的伤口，还特意为他订好了新衣服，这也不枉他昨日狼狈的掉进水池里丢人现眼

“别高兴得太早，我告诉服务生记你账上了”Loki顽皮地笑着，坐在床边将衣服和鞋子仍了过去给Thor展示着

“无所谓，只要是你为我选的，我都会很开心的”说着话Thor挪动着身子下了床，满不在乎般的在床边解下身上仅围着的一条浴巾，然后开始穿戴上Loki为他新置办的行头，直到最后套上那件与之前有些相似的深红色西服外套

“这个.......”Thor拿起床边最后仅剩下的红色领结带发愁了起来，这个东西他可从来没戴过，总是莫名的觉得很傻气，可能也就只有Loki能戴得那么好看精致吧

在Thor愣神的时候，Loki走过来抢下他手中的领结带，很自然的翻起衬衫领子将带子饶上去。他们的距离很近而且身高差的也不多，以至于稍稍前倾就能吻上对方，正当Thor想有所举动的时候，Loki却已经手法娴熟的打好了领结，然后拉开距离审视着他的作品

“天啊，你看上去可真傻”Loki眯起眼睛，这画面看起来就像是给一头桀骜不驯的雄狮带上了一个可爱的项圈？说不出来的别扭，可能对方真的不太适合带这个，于是Loki最终放弃了这个领结从Thor得脖子上扯了下来

“这样觉得好多了”Thor松了一口气，他对着镜子解开衬衫上最上面的两颗扣子，刚才那东西简直要把他勒的喘不过气来

当Loki在更衣室里拉开他的衣橱时，Thor真是吓了一跳，里面整整齐齐的排列着各式各样得西服、衬衫还有皮鞋。就连腰带、袖扣、领带领结以及手表这类的配饰都有很多种，他甚至怀疑Loki是不是把家里的东西都搬了过来？或是一上船的时候就放血shoping了一把？

Loki用眼神快速的扫过几排衣服，然后从里面挑选出了一件黑色的丝绒西服，但没想到身边的Thor竟然出乎意料的阻止起来，甚至对他的衣品进行了从头到脚的评论

“不不，这个不适合你。显得你特别沉默”

Loki别着眉，然后又将手搭在一件宝蓝色的西服上

“这个太蓝了，体现不出去你好看的绿眼睛”

Loki歪着头很是奇怪的看着Thor，他可不相信对方的穿衣品味比自己好，于是没有再去理会对方的建议，直接拿出了那套西服

“这件，这件适合你”抢在Loki拉上更衣室的帘子之前，Thor从柜子里拿出了一套黑红拼接的燕尾服，有着红色缎面的宽边衣领及腰封。然后在镜子前为Loki比量着，那表情貌似再告诉Loki这件你穿起简直太美了

Loki终于忍不住翻出了一个白眼，没想到有时候Thor居然像个不到10岁的孩子一样幼稚，这一身情侣装也太明显了吧

“不，绝对不穿”Loki不加思索的拒绝了这个提议

“别这样，正好今晚船上有个周年晚宴，Paul还邀请我做了嘉宾。你穿上这个正好很适合”Thor的双臂紧紧的环住Loki的身体，让他无处逃离

“你说的应该是曙光女神号8周年的庆典，要不是因为这个Paul Bettany是不会轻易出现在这里的。也正是因为这个....我更不能穿成这样和你一起出席晚宴，要知道今晚会有很多的媒体在场，我不想太高调了”Loki的表情里略带着为难之意，他承认自己的确很喜欢Thor，但是他还没有做好心理准备来正式面对俩人的关系，这其中家族的立场占有很大的决定权。Loki现在甚至有些后悔昨天为什么要答应Thor这该死的请求，只做做床伴其实也挺不错的，但对方开的条件实在是太过丰厚了，让他心动到想不出任何理由来拒绝

“你不想让别人知道我们的关系是吗？”Thor有些不开心起来，他不明白Loki为什么如此的在意这个事情，或者说他们的关系就这么见不得人吗？他爱Loki，对于这份感情的投入已经远远超越了预期，如果对方愿意他恨不得现在就跪下来向他求婚。但很明显，对方可不是像他一样这么真挚

“我只是有些担心......你知道我是Laufey的儿子，而你是Odin的儿子。对于我们现在的这份关系，我觉得可能不会很顺利”Loki小心的暗示着Thor，毕竟他父亲每每谈起Odin家的人时，都不是很友善

“我们都已经是成年人了，况且我们离开北欧也有很多年了，两个家族早已没有任何的交集和敌对关系了。就算他们都很小心眼记了半辈子的仇来阻挠我们，那又能怎么样？我不在乎....”Thor争辩着，他才不在乎两个家族的是什么恩恩怨怨，对于Odinson家族来说他背负的已经够多了，所以更不想因为什么狗屁的家族恩怨就放弃Loki。他要百分之百的拥有对方，让他只属于自己...但这样的话Thor最后还是没有说出口，他了解Loki要强的性格，以及那不输于任何Alpha的征服欲望。恐怕这样的告白不仅不会博得对方的欢心，甚至可能还会再次激怒对方

Thor歪过头对视上镜子里那双犹豫不决的绿眼睛，将嘴唇贴近Loki的耳侧温柔的说道

“我就是想让全世界都知道，只有我Thor Odinson才能配得上你，然后让那些天天跟在你屁股后面转的Alpha们都统统识相的滚开。”

“呵呵，Thor Odinson感情史平淡乏味？我现在真的开始怀疑那些收了钱的探子们，是不是真的用心干活做调差了？你的情话简直就是随口即出，连草稿都用不着写”Loki不禁感叹到，虽然听出了Thor言辞中的刻意讨好，但这也恰恰证明着他对自己时时刻刻的用心之处，这让Loki很满意的扬起了嘴角

“我绞尽脑汁想出的种种情话，估计这辈子也只能用在你身上了。或许我应该再去读读莎士比亚的散文诗集，没准以后就能给你朗诵情诗了”

“哦，是吗？那可别让我等的太久，听Thor Odinson读情诗一定特别带感”Loki忍不住挂上满面的笑容，他还真的期待了起来

“或许一会儿我就能背上一小段，然后在床上读给你听”Thor坏笑着，宽厚的手掌顺着Loki的浴袍滑向里面，在对方圆润的屁股上掐了一下

“啊...别闹”Loki惊叫着一把扯住了Thor的手，谁知道这个精力旺盛的家伙会不会再继续挑逗下去，甚至再次把他逼到床上干个半死。Loki现在饿的要命，况且他可不想腿软着去参加庆典，于是他沉下脸色严肃的开了口

“我现在给你两个选择，一是我现在去换衣服然后一起去吃饭，二是我现打电话去订一箱的避孕套，总之你自己选吧”

“哦，你一定是故意的。我肯定不会选后者，我是想跟你做爱又不是和避孕套做？”Thor很果断的选择了前者，他有些不舍的放开手以及看着眼前的更衣室被拉上了帘子

 

====  
庆典舞会准时在晚间20点开始，Paul和Wanda早已到达开始招呼起了宾客。今晚可谓是宾客云集，光媒体就来了20多家参与此次的报道，以至于船上临时打了开舞池和宴会厅的隔断才能容纳下整船的客人。

“都这个时间了Thor怎么还没到？”Paul焦急的望着四周寻找着那个大块头的身影，要知道今晚并非只是曙光女神号8周年那么简单，他和Thor还有更重大的事情要宣布

“是呀，而且Laufeyson先生也没有来。嗯......他们昨天还好吧？”要知道昨晚室外派对上发生的骚动可是今日最热门的话题，大家都在猜测和议论着莫名的三角恋情，这不免让Wanda有些担心起来

“放心，我至今还没接到船上有命案发生”Paul幽默的开着玩笑，引得Wanda也不自觉的笑了起来

话音刚落，门口处就出现了躁动声。一瞬间所有的媒体都围了过去，而周围的人也都不自觉的观望起那里，然后窃窃私语起来

要说Loki Laufeyson与Thor Odinson一同步入宴会厅的确不足为奇，虽然两人昨晚刚刚发生了冲突，但此刻的他们却牵着彼此受伤缠满纱布的手，十指相扣，毫不避讳的看着周围人异样的目光，就连身着的配套礼服都貌似高调般的昭示着两人的关系。

“请问Laufeyson先生，您现在与Odinson先生的关系是情侣吗？”

“你们的关系是不是说明了两个家族有意要联姻？或是有什么进一步的合作打算？”

劈头盖脸般的被围上来的记者问了一大堆的问题，但两个人却只是保持微笑什么都没有回应

Loki的表情依然淡定自若，当他在更衣室里换上了Thor选的那套礼服，以及没有拒绝牵手的举动时，Loki就想到了现在会发生的一切。恋情一旦被公开与众接下来就是一系列的麻烦事，而其中让他最头痛的就是家族方面的施压。Loki现在后悔了，这次他做了一个很任性、很不负责任的决定，也许他应该告诉Thor实情......想着想着，Loki的手上就因紧张而蒙上了一层薄薄得汗

感觉到了对方手心中的薄汗，Thor没有言语只是更加握紧了那双手

“请问Odinson先生，昨日推特上有个网友发了一段视频，您与Laufeyson先生以及Winston家的长子Joseph发生的争斗是怎么回事？”

“推特上？”Thor皱了一下眉，他没有想到网络信息迅速如此之快，这才过了不到一天？

“不好意思，庆典马上就要开始了，Odinson先生可是我重要的客人，请各位记者朋友们到指定的区域去休息一下，因为一会儿我们可有十分重大的消息要宣布，这可比八卦新闻重要的多”Paul的及时出现拯救了被记者们追问的人，他的话题成功吸引了记者们的好奇心，于是转移目标围向了Paul

“请问是什么重大消息，和新投资项目有关系吗？”记者们纷纷发出疑问

“一会儿你们就知道了，不过我保证你们今天的报道绝对是第一手消息”说完话Paul示意工作人员过来维持秩序，将这些闹哄哄的记者们带到专门的采访区去

“感谢你救了我一命，我差点就要被他们给吃了”Thor开着玩笑，其实这样的纠缠询问他并不会太在意，只是Loki略微的紧张感让他有些担心

“这还不都是你的主意，我就说应该低调些的”Loki不免吐槽起Thor

“话说你们真的假的？”Paul审视般的看着他们两个人，要知道昨晚他们还刚刚打了一架，然后最后热吻在一起，这个画面估计他能记一辈子

“你觉得那？”Thor很炫耀的举起他与Loki十指相扣的手，表情真是得意的很

“幸好我不是个单身汉，要不活活会被你们腻死”说话时Paul正好看到了走进他身边的Wanda，然后拦着对方的腰揽入怀里

“那我是不是要恭喜你们两位？”Wanda的笑容一向甜美，她没想到Thor这么快就将她的老板追到手了，不过想想之前的那次电话告白，真是.......

“算了，还是不用了。不过话说回来，推特那个到底是怎么回事？”Loki终于耐不住好奇心询问了起来，刚才那个记者说出这件事情后他就觉得很奇怪。他的确是不友好的把Joseph和Thor扔进了泳池里，但是记者明显说的是除了他做的事情以外，Thor和Joseph貌似也有些不愉快？

“那视频可是非常的精彩”说这话Wanda拿出了手机递给还不知情的两个人观看，视频是从Joseph已经入水后开始拍的，然后是Loki一个过肩摔把Thor扔进了泳池里.....

“哦，这个水花可真大”Loki很是调皮的故意嘲讽着，其实昨天的事情他已经记不得太清楚了，当时他大概真是被气晕了头，不过现在看看这画面的确挺精彩的

Thor的表情可没有Loki那么快乐，这简直太丢人了。现在不仅全世界都要知道Loki是他的了，还知道了Loki曾经“家暴”过他......

视频还在继续播放着，画面上的Loki已经消失，工作人员正将Thor和Joseph从泳池中捞了出来，可下一秒Thor就走向Joseph扯住了对方的领子，向他喊着“你刚才对Loki做了什么？”，但Joseph显然还没有从刚才的事情中缓过神来，于是愤怒的Thor一脚踹向那个可怜的Joseph，将他踹出足足好几米远，直接撞翻了好几张桌子。

“呃...”Loki感同身受般的皱起眉，那一定疼死了

可能是Thor还没有完全出气，于是又追过去压在Joseph的身上又给了他几拳，后面的画面明显因为骚动拍的不是太清晰，最终在一片混乱中Thor被船上的安保拉开

Loki回头似笑非笑的看着Thor，他没想到对方居然会为了自己打伤了Joseph，再怎么说那个人也是Winston家的长子，况且现在被外传出去了视频，恐怕舆论对Thor也不会写的太好听

“行了，别看了。好像你们没看过我打过人似得”Thor不好意思的抢过手机还给了Wanda，但他还是偷瞄了一眼那个界面，点击率居然过了亿？而且......

“Wanda你居然还点了赞？”Thor吃惊的开了口

“对不起Odinson先生，但是这个真的挺有收藏价值的”

“别理他，回头转发给我。这么有趣的视频我得备份一下”Loki替Wanda解围，不免还嘲讽了一下Thor。不过说真的，这个视频他的确想保留一份，把Thor摔进泳池的画面简直是太精彩了，他简直能吹一辈子

“话说那个庆典是不是要开始了？”Thor有意提醒着Paul，他可不想再继续下去这种话题，他已经很没面子了

“是的，走吧。相信今天过后这个时代就会改变了”Paul意味深长的笑着，然后引领这Thor与Loki来到了最前面的嘉宾主位

典礼在一片欢腾热烈的群舞中拉开帷幕，Paul在主舞池的中央出现，念着俗套成形的开幕式致辞，然后为曙光女神号8周年的生日切了蛋糕，开了香槟，直至最后进入了主题

“其实今天我的到来不仅仅是为了庆祝曙光女神号的生日，更重要的是我有一个好消息要借这个场合宣布。Vision科技一直致力于生物改造和能源发展的领域，最近我们在能源发展方面有了新的进展，这可能直接会影响到今后人类的发展史。新能源适用于各种领域，例如光能电力、机器生产、燃油动力，以及航天和军事方面，总之我们的时代可能会发生翻天覆地的变化。”

“请问Bettany先生，这种新能源什么时候能投入到实际中，或者说这种新能源是否真实？可靠？能说的再具体一些吗？”记者们纷纷议论提问着

“下面有请我的好友，以及这个项目的另一位开发者和赞助者Thor Odinson先生来为大家具体说明”Paul引荐着Thor来到主舞台，显然大家都不太清楚一个军火贩子，Odinson家的人居然会搞起新能源这种项目来

“晚上好各位，相信大家对Odinson家族都不陌生，但是对于我以及这个新能源的项目还是感到陌生和疑惑。新能源这个项目是在6年前启动的，起初这个项目只是为了满足我个人对于飞机动力的私心。大家都知道Stark工业代表着现今人类最高智慧的工业成果，我向Stark订购了一架私人飞机，他按照我的要求和标准制造，但最后却在能源方面陷入了困境。”说完话Thor向身边不远处的Paul示意了一下，然后主舞台后方的地面缓缓翻开，从最下层的船舱机库里升上了一架造型奇特的飞机，那正是Mjolnir

“这就是我向Stark工业订购的私人飞机，我给它起名为Mjolnir，雷神之锤。而Stark工业也很完美的体现了它的坚不可摧、速度惊人、充满力量的设计构造。唯一的问题是Mjolnir设计体型小，主要追求速度，但它却没有一个可以相称的油箱。依照Mjolnir的飞行速度，它的油量损耗每公里是一台F/A-22的8到10倍，也就是说即使给它一个运输机的油量它也不会飞行太久，况且它的体积也就这么大。于是Tony特意为它研制了一种特殊的燃油，它很浓缩耐消耗，而且动力强大，但即使这样如果我需要长时间飞行的时候也需要携带备用更换。所以这个时候我就在想，能不能有一种东西只需要很少量就可以代替原来百倍甚至更多的能量，但很明显这有些超出了Stark工业的能力范围。于是我找到了Vision科技，正恰巧他们也再研究新能源的项目，于是我联合了Stark工业提供出了新燃油的技术成分，再加上Vision科技的技术，终于在6年的时间里制造出了新能源的初样本。现在这个样本已经投入到了Stark工业的正常生产当中，也就是说现在Stark工业的产生车间里，你们能看到的基础工业产品、武器制造以及航天工程，所造就它们的机器都采用这种能源，更高效、更安全。本来今晚TonyStark先生应该也会出现在这里，只不过因为某些原因......所以我们会在后期的时候，在他的工厂里直接为大家更直观的展现”Thor的讲解很精彩而且很具体，这让大家都对新能源有了初步的了解

“请问Odinson先生，你的Mjolnir能飞多快”一个记者还是疑惑的问出了口，看来现在他更感兴趣的是眼前的这架新型飞机

“说实话它到底有多快....连我自己都没有尝试过它的极限。也许他的速度已经超出了人类身体的极限。不过大家要是有兴趣的话，我可以稍后注册一个推特或者INS的账号，把它的性能以及具体介绍更直观的用视频和图片的方式展示给大家”Thor风趣的回答着，他向来不太喜欢网络社交这种东西，不过要是对产品推广有利的话，他倒是愿意试试

“那请问Odinson先生，您要是注册成功后，第一个想关注的人是谁”这个记者还挺可爱的，问的都是一些无关紧要的问题，但今天Thor的心情不错，于是给了他一个满意的答案

“Loki Laufeyson”

Loki在台下给了Thor一个大大的白眼，然后如他想的一样惹来了周围人一片大笑声。还好在记者们想要接着八卦的时候，Paul即时的抢过话题阻止了他们，于是现在会场上又回复到曙光女神8周边的活动上

Thor下了台回到Loki的座位旁边，看着对方嫌弃般的表情忍不住拉过他的手

“怎么？我第一个关注你，不开心吗？”

“开心，要不要你第一个帖子就秀下恩爱？岂不是更好”Loki自暴自弃的说着，Thor在与他的感情上居然如此的高调，恨不得告诉全世界我喜欢Loki、我爱Loki，现在我们是一对了.....简直幼稚可及

“这个提议我觉得很不错，没准点赞率和评论都会比那个视频还多”看来Thor还在在意视频的事情，这又让Loki觉得对方很可爱，不过他转念一想....

“等等？你开着Mjolnir来这里难道不是为了我吗？”Loki突然想到了这个问题，刚才的讲演明显是事先准备好的，Thor不可能是开着Mjolnir来找他，然后碰巧和Paul一拍即合就意外的公布了新能源

“所以，我说我们是有缘分的。在我们去东欧之前，我就和Paul决定了要在这天借助曙光女神号的周年庆宣来布这事。但从东欧回来后我心心念念的都是你，于是我就用彩虹桥搜了搜，没想到你正好就在船上。”

“那TonyStark又是怎么回事？他虽然是个花花公子有些不务正业，但是这种大事又是在曙光女神号上，我觉得他不来的几率几乎是零。你是不是对他做了什么？”Loki想起了之前Thor和他说的话，他去过Tony的家里然后一起练拳击？现在想起来怎么觉得十分的诡异那

“你要知道，虽然是陪他玩玩，但是这毕竟是格斗竞技类的运动，受点伤也是在所难免的。你看看我的腿都被他踢淤血了”Thor撸起小腿上的裤子，那里的确有片淤青

“你之前貌似跟我说你们玩的是拳击，为什么他会攻击你的下盘？这不符合规矩吧”聪明的Loki总能看破Thor的心思，于是对方泄了气准备向Loki坦白

“因为我打了他的脸，在眼角。当然我没有很用力只是眼眶青了。他觉得很丢人就没来”

好吧，Loki心想这么看来那个Joseph被揍也不算稀奇了，只不过Thor Odinson都是一个成年人了，作为Odinson家族的老大、军火大亨，未来新能源的创始人之一，怎么看Thor也是个有勇有谋的成功人士。但他没想到这个人居然会像个高中生一样为了情人去打架？虽然这变相的说明Thor很在乎他，但Loki还是觉得有些恼火

Paul的致词结束，记者们被工作人员引领下去，现在才是庆典真正的狂欢时间。Paul带着Wanda跳起了第一支舞，然后台下的人们纷纷带上自己到舞伴和爱人融入进舞池中央

“走，我们也去跳舞吧”Thor突然向Loki发出了申请，这可是他们正式在一起后的第一支舞

Loki没有做声回答，只是缓缓伸出手搭在了Thor的肩上，然后很自然的被对方环上腰际，踩着舞曲的节奏步入舞池

“还想跳华尔兹吗”Thor颇有兴趣向Loki提议着

“不，上次可太丢人了”Loki想起了之前他与Thor共舞的情景，真是好笑的要命，不过不知道为什么？现在想想却又觉得很浪漫

“或许我们可以挑个没人又宽敞的地方再试一次”Thor邀请的口吻中夹带着一丝调情的味道，他此时正释放着自己的信息素，刺激着Loki的每一条神经

 

====  
此时宴会厅外的甲板上空无一人，隐约还能听到从里面传来的音乐声。今天可是曙光女神号的8周年，此时所有人都聚集在宴会厅内共舞狂欢着，只有两个身影默默的站在甲板上互相对视着。

Thor很正式的做出了一个邀请的动作，Loki虽然摇头笑了笑，但还是默许了这种看起来有些可笑行为，然后向对方回礼。起舞的瞬间直接从三段起步，因为没有舞台空间的限制，以及人群的关注，此时两个人跳的格外的认真。夜晚海上的凉意阻止不了这对情人的热情，他们的眼中映着彼此的模样，即便天旋地转般的的飞舞着，他们也能很清晰的看清对方的容貌

一曲终止，宴会厅里传来掌声阵阵，而室外的两人也因刚才激烈的舞步而变得气喘吁吁，这样的热情不仅仅来自于身体，更多的是内心中的渴望。烟火齐放，照亮了曙光女神号的夜空，在一片繁华之中，Thor与Loki的唇很是默契的吻在了一起。他们拥抱着对方，从轻吻到热吻、从温柔到激烈，貌似要吻上一个世纪都不肯松开彼此

突如其来的手机信息声打断了他们，Thor先一步主动的拉开距离，从他的西服的内侧袋子里拿出了手机。Loki大概是被吻到大脑缺了氧，于是喘息着稍作歇息。他看着Thor在那个手机上点来点去操作着什么，然后突然像是看到了什么有趣的东西笑了起来，接着翻过手机示意给Loki看

“我觉得照的不错”Thor表达着自己的欣赏，但当Loki看过去的时候却愣住了.....

屏幕上是一张照片，照片的镜头拉的很长，可以看到满天艳丽的烟火，曙光女神号的船头，以及甲板上两个相拥在一起热吻的人。Loki瞬间明白了过来，这画面就是刚刚两人接吻的情景，按照这个距离、这个角度......他迅速的抬起头望向宴会厅的3楼阳台，果然Paul和Wanda正站在那里

“谢了”Thor向楼上的人挥挥手，并竖起了大拇指赞美着照相的技术，而Paul和Wanda也同时竖起了大拇指表示Thor勇气可嘉，然后就迅速撤离了阳台

“你什么时候注册了推特？”Loki好奇的问着

“刚才在Paul讲演还没有结束的时候，我闲来无事就注册了一个，还有INS。我说过要是注册了一定第一个先加你，以及你也说过第一个帖子一定要秀恩爱，于是我就拜托了Paul”

Loki长长的叹了一口气，真不知道该说些什么好，这本来只是他的一句嘲讽，没想到对方然借题发挥就用上了

看着Loki貌似有些生气了，Thor急忙伸过手再次拿手机凑到对方的面前

“我还没有发出去，你如果觉得这样做不太妥当.....你就取消它，然后删除照片”

Loki斜眼看了看那张照片，莫名的觉得很好看？气氛浪漫，景色怡人，更重要的是他看到了自己在接吻时的神情....开上去很幸福、很满足，他内心中最软弱的一处被触动，有种异样的暖意在心中流淌

Loki没有说话，面无表情的直接按下手机上的选项，然后利落的关掉了那个页面。他手中紧紧的握着手机没有还给Thor，直接走向甲板边缘处的围栏。

Thor小心的跟在他的身后，他看得出来Loki的心情不是很好，对方有心事却不肯告诉自己，这让Thor很难过

“没关系的，你不喜欢就算了。我准备第一个贴发些这次我们旅行经过的地方，纪念一下这次难得的旅行”Thor试着说些别的话题，但是没等到Loki的回应却等到了又一个电话的响起，只不过这次是Loki的电话

Loki看着屏幕上显示的名字，突然嘲讽般的笑了一下，然后没有去看Thor的神情直接接起了电话

“你好父亲，这么晚还没有睡吗”

Loki一开口，Thor自然就知道那个电话是谁打来的，他突然觉得不安起来，因为之前Loki提起过他的父亲，并暗示着他的家族不会赞同他们在一起，看来这个电话也是因为这个，只是没想到来的这么快

“我哪里还有心思睡的着，你和Odinson那小子的事情基本全世界都要知道了”Laufey的声音严厉又带着责问，这不免让Loki稍有顾忌的往远处走了走，而Thor也很明事理的没有跟过来

等到稍微走远了一些的时候，Loki才开了口

“Harrison家的人现在知道我和Odinson的事情吗？”Loki略微担心的问着

“亏你还记得Harrison家的人，你那可怜的未婚夫Darren。请问我亲爱的儿子，你是否被Odinson标记了？”

“当然没有”Loki斩钉截铁的答复到

“那就好。虽然我之前告诫过你，无论你在外面怎么玩或是和谁上床都无所谓，但一定要记得你终究会成为Harrison家的人，为两个家族的荣誉而做出贡献。但你却偏偏在这个时候与Odinson高调的在一起，我觉得你可能忘记了什么”Laufey的话语很严厉，他在警告他的儿子

“我没有忘记，但是我们和Harrison家也不过是政治联姻，他们不会在乎我是一个什么样子的人，只要我是Laufeyson就可以了。至于我和Odinson......我心里清楚，我会处理好的”Loki说出这番话时，不知道为什么心脏在烟火的爆炸声中阵阵疼痛着

“不过既然你已经在Odinson的身边了，那么就利用一下自己的便捷条件。刚刚有个很熟悉的报社记者告诉我，Thor Odinson与Stark工业以及Vision科技一起推出了一个新能源的项目，想办法弄到它的材料信息” Laufey终于说出了自己真正目的

“我现在和Odinson刚刚在一起，而且工作上的事情我无法参与，所以这可能会很难”Loki找借口推辞着，他并不想这么做

“呵呵算了吧，我的孩子。你都能和他一起做军火生意，为什么就不能参与新能源的项目”Laufey早就知道他的小儿子在背着家族私接生意，他本不想揭穿对方，但在这个时候他必须逼着Loki作出选择

Loki有些哑然，他以为自己可以隐瞒得很好，但还是骗不了他狡诈的父亲

“我试试，但可能需要些时间”Loki只能先答应下来，但他心里却在默默的筹划起别的事情，也许是私心在作祟，他想用这个借口多留在Thor身边一段时间

“好吧，不过你的时间不会太多，因为你高调的举动可能会引来Harrison家的顾忌，我也不知道能帮你拖到什么时候”Laufey看出了Loki的心思，于是再次暗示着他

“......其实，您有没有想过...我们同样可以和Odinson家联姻，然后光明正大的一起做新能源项目”Loki越来越没有底气，他全部的底牌和心思都被Laufey看得一清二楚

“Loki，我劝你趁早打消这个的可笑的念头。Odinson家的人我比你更了解他们，Odin的儿子也一样，他不会为了一个Omega就让出这么可观的项目来，军火生意在新能源的面前不值一提。不要让可笑得爱情蒙蔽了你的眼睛，爱上Odinson可不是明智的选择”

“我没有，我只是想试试.....”Loki很无助，也许他的父亲说的对，他变了，变成了一个可望爱情很的Omega

“......放弃吧，我的孩子。还是多去想想你应该做的事情吧”Laufey说完话挂断了电话

听着对面传来的忙音，Loki的心里五味杂粮，或许他应该早早找个适当的理由来了断他与Thor的恋情，真是可笑至极。昨天他才刚刚接受了对方，而现在却开始盘算起了怎样分手的理由？这对Thor有些残忍和不公平，但Loki认定这是最好的方式，这总比等到他的谎言先一步被对方揭穿  
时要好得多。但他却又不忍心说出这样的话......

Loki转过身，正看到背对着他抽烟的Thor，望着那个背影他很想抱住对方给予自己温暖，但他却心虚的没有这么做，他希望自己寒冷，冷到能让自己更清醒更理智

“我就说不应该这么高调的”Loki走到Thor身后默默的叹着气

“你父亲怎么说？”Thor有些担心，他怕Laufey的话会对Loki造成影响

“还能说什么，说Odinson家的人都不可靠，觉得我被骗了呗”Loki随意的说着，反正他也没有撒谎，他的父亲就是看不上Odinson家的人

“我骗你？哈哈哈哈，看来Laufey也不怎么了解他的儿子”Thor突然大笑起来，他知道Loki也不是什么纯良的人，对方狡诈起来的时候连他都可能栽跟头

“那难道还是我骗.......”最后的话语被Loki硬生生得咽了回去，他没有勇气去看Thor的表情，心脏沉闷的让他喘不过气来

Loki突然扬起嘴角自嘲的笑了一下，然后伸手递出Thor的手机还给了对方

“照片很美，估计明早的点击量就能超越那段视频了”

Thor不解的打开手机，然后看着屏幕上的内容忍不住笑了起来

“我以为你把它给删了……”

屏幕上是Thor推特的首页，那张接吻的照片早已被上传，甚至已经有了6万多个赞及数千条的评论

“事已至此，顺其自然吧”Loki微笑着主动挽上Thor的手臂，与他一起欣赏着灿烂的烟火，即便美丽但却转瞬即逝


End file.
